


Courting Rituals As Observed By The In-Laws

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: The Miles And Stella Stories [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Comes Back To Steve Quicker, Domesticated Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bucky loves steve, slight angst with a happy ending, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve moves into Sam and Rhodey’s place after the events of the Winter Solider. </p><p> </p><p>When a recently returned Bucky Barnes begins to court his long lost love it’s up to Miles and Stella to make sure that the Winter Solider is treating Captain America right. </p><p> </p><p>Sam and Rhodey just sit back and enjoy the show (and despair silently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Rituals As Observed By The In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here Is another prompt. I realised that I was neglecting this little series so here is an AU oneshot. 
> 
> If you have any prompts please send them in, this will no longer be in Cannon mainly because Civil War kinda destroyed this bubble for me so...
> 
> This is a Happy Ending for Steve and Bucky.

Steve unofficially moves into their house after he’s discharged.

Sam insists on at least a month before they chase down cold leads (because his ribs hurt damn it! and also Washington and that fiasco hasn’t helped the members of the VA all that much) and takes Steve home to his husband and kids who are admittedly very happy about the arrangement.

James splits his time between Tony in New York and home in Washington but he manages to make it home for a couple of months after the catastrophe with SHIELD simply because now the press knows about Sam being ‘The Falcon’ they now know about Stella and Miles and the press camped outside their house watching their children is not something Sam needs.

Especially when his ribs feel like hell.

However Pepper Potts works her magic and the lawn is clear and Steve moves into the spare room and life goes back to normal.

Miles is now seventeen, nearing eighteen and Stella has just turned thirteen and Sam knows no matter how much they try to hide it the fall of SHIELD them and the dangers of this suddenly new world, the kids have picked up on things.

Living with Captain America (who is now known as Uncle Steve, and boy does that make him happy) will do that to you.

 

 

 

 

Steve passes him Bucky’s file from Natasha, Sam reads it in bed with Rhodey over his shoulder.

Sam’s done two tours, James has done nearly 138 missions, they know the risk of what they do but….reading that file…reading what they did to another human being…

“God” James says finally looking rather sick as they get to the end of it.

“I don’t wanna tell the kids any of this…” Sam says curling his hands into fists on the bed. “I’ll talk to Steve get him to dumb down what happened a bit to the kids but I don’t want them to know about this…” he gestures to the reports of waterboarding and cyro and pain.

“Yeah” James says looking rather ill still. “I mean it’s not like he’s gonna show up on the doorstep”

Steve nods looking so endearingly serious when James explains they don’t want to tell the kids the depth of the torture Bucky’s experienced. Sam tells both Miles and Stella in the next room that Steve is here to ask for help finding Bucky Barnes who’s hurt and confused and brainwashed, that he didn’t mean to hurt anyone in the collapse of SHIELD and that they have to make allowances.

Stella takes it pretty well but Sam cannot shake the fact that Miles knows more than he wants to admit, especially because Miles saw more of the footage of the Winter Soldier and the damage that he did than Stella did.

It’s later that night when Stella asks over their dinner if Steve and Bucky were lovers.

Miles chokes on his potatoes and James goes a fetching shade of red as Steve drops his fork.

“Stella Riley Rhodes-Wilson!” Sam shouts irritated by his daughter’s utter lack of tack but Steve recovers himself takes a long gulp of water and says cool as you please meeting Stella eye for eye.

“Since we were teenager’s sweetheart”

Stella beams as Miles spits a piece of chicken clear across the room swearing furiously.

For once neither Sam nor James correct him because really…this is like every Captain America story coming true.

 

 

 

 

It’s three days after this shocking revelation when it…and there is no other word for it…happens.

 

 

 

 

The five of them are eating breakfast when the doorbell rings.

“Stell” Sam says not looking up from the map he and Steve are studying trying to figure out where Bucky could have gone after the Potomac.

Stella shoots him a look puts down her tea still in her checked pyjama pants and loose jumper her hair in a plat and pads barefoot to the door.

For the longest time she’s silent before she speaks her voice marred with confusion.

“Ugh Uncle Steve? I think there’s a HYDRA Agent for you”

Sam bolts out his chair followed by Steve, James and Miles bringing up the rear and they all crowd in the hallway.

And yeah, there on their stoop is a HYDRA Agent bound and gagged with a bow on his head. HYDRA Agent glares at them.

“Huh” Miles says peering over Stella’s shoulder, “Hey there’s a note”

Stella passes the note to Steve. “It’s addressed to you” she says her brow furrowed.

 _‘Dear Steve,’_ Steve reads out loud,

_‘Wanted to apologise for shooting you, thought Alexi Von Helsig would do it’_

_Love your Jam…your Bucky…_

_P.S. I didn’t mean to shoot Falcon’s wings he’s not terrible at watching your six._

The James is crossed out and Bucky is written underneath it.

“Aww how romantic” Stella coos as Steve beams that smile that makes people’s brains go fuzzy.

James shoots a panicked look to Sam who shrugs.

“He remembered his name” Oh Lord Steve looks rather teary. Sam pulls him back into the house with the kids and pretends he doesn’t hear Stella say loudly.

“Make him work for it Uncle Steve…let me go get Cosmo and I’ll show you”

James stares.

“Cosmo?” he asks with a raised eyebrow Sam shrugs again feeling a migraine coming on.

“Now we know where all the pocket money is going…” he shoots James a look. “It’s a better theory than yours…”

“Drugs was a good theory” James said “You try being stuck in a house with Tony for three days and listen to his insane theory’s on what’s wrong with the youth of today and you’ll start to imagine things”

He sighed prodding the HYDRA Agent in the small of the back with one foot. “What do you suppose we do with him?”

Sam sighed, “I’ll ring Maria, see what she can do…looks like he knows where we live…I suppose the Bucky thing is a good sign at least”

 

 

 

 

There’s nothing for the rest of the week but on Monday Miles opens the door to find two HYDRA Agents, a flash drive filled with bases operating in the US and a brand new sketchpad and charcoal pieces.

“No Uncle Steve” Stella says shaking her head and fiddling with her hair. “He broke Dad’s wings and scared me and Miles stupid…he has to work for it!”

Steve winces and Sam can understand why because Stella has just shouted that last bit to the street and the neighbours are beginning to wonder if their running something untoward in the house.

“Good Lord” Miles says shouldering his backpack. “This is going to get a lot worse before it gets better” he pauses “Stell does have a point though, you did scare us” he says as an afterthought.

 

 

 

 

There’s nothing for the next week or two in which Stella and Miles reacquaint Steve with Netflix, Harry Potter, Starbucks and Pizza. Then on Saturday morning they wake up to see three boxes on the stoop. None of them are addressed to Steve.

“Do you think there safe?” Miles asks staring at the box with his name on intently.

“Of course there safe” says Steve looking outraged at the very thought. “Bucky wouldn’t hurt you, he knows I love all of you”

Sam rolls his eyes as Rhodey opens the box addressed to them.

Their box consists of what must be a very expensive one of a kind scotch that dates back to pre-World War II. It was according to the note (which compliments Sam keeping Steve’s six) a HYDRA Generals and there is no other bottle left in the world.

Miles’s box consists of his favourite chocolate brownie fudge cake topped with cream and vanilla icing.

Stella’s consists of a fabulous pair of Prada boots, combat boots covered in little silver spikes. Sam personally doesn’t find them that pretty but Stella squeals especially when she sees the eyeliner and eyeliner brush hidden in the heel.

With the kid’s gifts come a very nice and apologetic note apologising for the fright Bucky gave them and includes the hope that one day they can all be friends.

“Now…” Steve beams going teary again. “I told you he would be nice”

But the Rhodes-Wilson family are all too busy in their respective, scotch, cake, and shoe heaven to care.

 

 

 

 

Sam will never fully understand how Steve taking Stella and Miles to get coffee from the Starbucks nearest the Potomac ends up with the three of them under attack from HYDRA’s last stand but he and James grab the nearest weapon they can and run after them.

When the get to the lake they see Miles punching one Agent in the face while Stella does a rather impressive roundhouse kick on his partner. The rest of them have been taken out by what looks like a sniper and Sam just knows who…

Steve comes towering out of the Potomac then dripping wet and Rhodey has to shoot the Agent behind Stella because she stops her ass-kicking to look at all that water dripping from Steve’s wet shirt. Every muscle is defined front and back and Sam really didn’t need to know that Steve wears his sweats without underwear.

Steve goes into Captain America mode and soon the entire squad of soldiers are either dead or unconscious. The five of them stand their catching their breath in shock.

Then a voice comes along the wind sounding rather strangled _“Wilson for the love of God, have his six and cover him up!”_

Sam looks around but the voice is already gone and by the time he’s turned back around Steve is blushing and looking adorably pleased with himself.

 _“Good Lord”_ Miles mutters and Sam whole-heartedly agrees with him.

 

 

 

 

The next day Stella opens the door to see the Winter Solider on the doorstep. He’s dressed in nice jeans and a jumper and boots and he’s shaved and had his hair cut and when he speaks it’s with a cool voice that only has Sam dithering for the nearest thing he can throw at him.

“Good Morning Doll” Bucky says politely and Stella grins “I was wondering if you could tell Stevie…err…Steve…err…Captain Rogers that I would like to call on him at eight PM tonight”

Stella blinks half turns to catch her brother’s eye (who shrugs) and then turns back grinning.

“Of course” she says and then (because she gets her cheek from James…that’s so not from Sam) “You should know that we don’t condone anything funny in this house unless your prepared to put a ring on it…and not the kinky kind of ring either a real diamond one”

Miles roars with laughter as James chokes on his toast. Bucky blinks then smiles all dimples looking more and more like the man they see in the History books rather than the one they saw on the highway.

“Pretty thing, I should have a put a ring on it in 1940 but I couldn’t” he drawls “I don’t intend to make that mistake twice” he nods at Stella who nods back and Sam feels the urge to smack his head on the table because really? His thirteen daughter cannot be grilling the most dangerous man on the planet about his intentions with Captain America can she?

“Good” Stella says back “Come around eight and he’ll be ready for you”

And then she shuts the door in his face.

“Can we have pizza tonight?” she asks James sitting at the table. “Getting those two together was exhausting”

Miles is shaking with silent laughter.

 

 

 

 

Steve is dressed in jeans (that do sinfully stick to him and Sam is a happily married man but…damn…) and a leather jacket over his blue jumper and when Sam opens the door he takes a great amount of satisfaction in the way Bucky very visibly gulps.

“Hiya Stevie” he says grinning. “You ready for me to take you out on the town now the war’s over?”

Steve grins holds out his hand and leaves without looking back.

“Do you think we’ll ever have a quiet normal life?” Miles asks not looking up from where he’s fiddling with some invention that seems to involve what looks like a lot of spider web substances.

“No” James says looking tired.

“Oh good” Stella says reaching for a slice of pizza.

“Who wants to be normal anyway?”

That night Sam opens the one of kind scotch in bed with his husband as they pretend they don’t hear the giggling from the front porch.

As it turns out the scotch is very good and well…ignorance is bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. 
> 
> Any prompts send them in if not I think I can close the lid on this...


End file.
